


I care for you

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: That has been going on for weeks now, Draco would linger close to Harry whenever the boys would be alone, they would ‘bump’ into each other near the restricted area of the library and Draco would slide a sandwich into his robe. Sometimes Harry would do the same thing but he would put it in Draco’s locker as he practiced for Quidditch. They had gotten closer; they would sneak out at night and hang around the astronomy tower.The boys would sit across each other and tell stories, mostly Draco would rather listen to what Harry had to say, Draco loved when Harry talked about the muggle world. Draco would get angry when Harry talked about how the Dursley had treated him so badly, and Harry would calm him down by leaning over and squeezing his hands lightly, giving the reassuring smile.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	I care for you

As Harry got onto the Knight Bus, he had stared at the newspaper a tad too long, who was Sirius Black? How did he escape from Azkaban? Why would he escape from there? Harry had asked himself a thousand times, somewhere back of his mind he had to know the answer.

When Harry met his friends and Professor Lupin in the cabin, the questions still lurks on his mind, it kept nagging at him, it didn’t help with Scabbers constantly stares at him through out the whole ride, it certainly didn’t help with the dementors wanting to suck the life out of him, he was thankful the professor was there to save him. he had watched the professor went out of their cabin, something feels familiar about that man

As he sat at the Gryffindor table, hearing Dumbledore’s speech, not even concentrating when he heard his name being called, he turned to the table behind him, he could see Draco’s mouth was moving, he could hear the teasing but his mind wasn’t there. Is that a hint of concern in Draco’s eyes? Or was he just teasing again? Harry’s mind was too busy with questions to even answer him, all he knew Ron said something and turns him back to the table.

Back in his room, Harry sighs as he took off his robe, he took off his shoes and lays in bed. This bed finally felt like home, it felt like being back in his dad’s embrace. Harry sat up and sat closer to one of the poles, he slides off the curtains, exposing the wooden pole, he traced his fingers at the initials on it, there were R, S, J, P engraved on it, he smiles as he traced J again. He sighs as he went to the headboard, where another few more initial written there. He traced over J+L, the little funny heart that was engraved there.

Just then Ron came in with his pyjamas and a bag full of treats, he smiles at Ron as Ron sat on his bed, sharing the bag of candies, they laughed and entertained themselves, with their group of friends. The night was filled with laugher and soon the boys fell asleep.

Harry dragged himself to class, only to bump into Draco and just Draco. Draco turns and looks at him, wanting to scoff at how shabby looking Harry was, but only to realise the boy had eyebags for days. Draco clears his throat.

“Don’t you look like crap, Potter.” Draco said.

“Shove off Malfoy.” Harry sighs.

“No, really. Are you okay? You look terrible? Did you get breakfast?” Draco asked him.

“I woke up late alright.” Harry sighs as they walked together to class.

“Here you go, I wanted to give it to Blaise. But I think you need it more than I do.” Draco said as he hands Harry a sandwich.

“Thanks.” Harry said as he took the sandwich.

“We might be enemies in class and on the field, but I can’t let my opponent faint on my watch.” Draco said as he walks closer next to Harry.

“You do care about me, huh Malfoy.” Harry chuckles.

“Whatever you say.” Draco scoffs as he walks away and into the classroom.

That has been going on for weeks now, Draco would linger close to Harry whenever the boys would be alone, they would ‘bump’ into each other near the restricted area of the library and Draco would slide a sandwich into his robe. Sometimes Harry would do the same thing but he would put it in Draco’s locker as he practiced for Quidditch. They had gotten closer; they would sneak out at night and hang around the astronomy tower.

The boys would sit across each other and tell stories, mostly Draco would rather listen to what Harry had to say, Draco loved when Harry talked about the muggle world. Draco would get angry when Harry talked about how the Dursley had treated him so badly, and Harry would calm him down by leaning over and squeezing his hands lightly, giving the reassuring smile.

“Merlin, if I ever met your cousin, I would seriously hex him.” Draco huffs as he crossed his arms against his chest.

“Don’t Draco. Dudley is actually nice; he treats me this way because his parents made him. Dudley may seem cold and ignorant and mostly selfish. He’s like you.” Harry said as he leans over, squeezing Draco’s thighs lightly.

“Like me? How is that?” Draco scoffs as he glares at Harry.

“Like you, when we’re alone, he’s nice and caring and talks to me. You both act like you hate me because of the people you mixed with.” Harry chuckles.

“That’s really sweet of you, Harry.” Draco scoffs.

“Come on now Draco. It’s late. We have to get back to our rooms now.” Harry chuckles as he stood up and brushed his robes.

“But it’s the full moon. Look at it, so beautiful.” Draco pouts as he points to the moon, just then they heard the howling of a werewolf

“Come on now, it’s time to go” Harry chuckles nervously as he pulls Draco along with him.

It was winter and Draco just got a bag full of candies, as Christmas was around the corner and his parents wants him back early, Draco decided to give Harry’s his gift first. As he walks around, he saw Hermione was crouching in front of Harry, trying to comfort him. Draco drops his bag of sweets when he heard what Harry said.

“He was their friend, and he betrayed them. He was their FRIEND! I hope he finds me! Cause when he does, I'm gonna be ready. When he does, I'm gonna kill him!” Harry cries angrily.

Draco staggered backwards. As long as he knew Harry, he never saw him that angry before, yes, he heard how the Dursley abused him and all. He seen how he treated Harry, but he never saw Harry ever wanting to get revenge. Draco had run back to his room, he had packed up a few essential things, like a blanket and some warm drinks and made his way to the astronomy tower, knowing well that Harry would be there.

And Draco was right, Harry was there, leaning his back against the wall, as he watched the evening night. The moon light glows on his face, as Harry sighs deeply, not realising Draco was there.

“Why the long sigh, Harry?” Draco asked as he sat down his things.

“Nothing really.” Harry said as he turns and smiles to Draco.

“Well you can’t lie to me you know. We made that deal months ago.” Draco said as he pours him a cup of hot chocolate.

“Well you obviously been lying to meet al lot lately.” Harry chuckles.

“Merlin, since when did I ever lied to you?” Draco asked as he sat across of Harry.

“Well I overheard from Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini the other day, that a platinum blonde guy over here actually has been crushing on me since the first year.” Harry teased him.

“Well, what. I mean.” Draco stammers.

“Look Draco, I’m happy that we’re becoming friends and closer. You don’t have to hide your feelings alright. “Harry said as he leans forward, squeezing Draco soft hands.

“So, you’re okay with me crushing on you?” Draco asked nervously.

“I’ll be happy to let you know that; I would like to return the feelings back.” Harry replies with a smile.

“What do you mean, Harry?” Draco asked.

“I meant that, after spending some time with you, and gotten closer. I really like you, to hear you love, to see you smile. I never realised that I was slowly falling for you. Honestly, I nearly killed myself when I found out I was crushing on the Slytherin prince, but when I realise you had liked me back, I guess it was okay to feel this way.” Harry explains as he kissed the back of Draco’s hands.

Draco then threw himself into Harry’s arm, which Harry was happy with. He could almost cry as he felt his love was being returned. Harry chuckles as he tightens his grip, as he kissed Draco’s shoulders, enjoying his minty scent. It was cold that night, but yet they felt warmth in each other’s embrace.

“Harry, I got you something. As a Christmas gift.” Draco said as they pulled apart.

“But I haven’t got you anything.” Harry sighs.

“No worries, you already got me what I wanted. But here you go, Harry. Merry Christmas.” Draco said as he hands him a bag full of candies.

“Thank you, Draco. But really, tell me what you want, so I can get it soon.” Harry said as he faces lit up when he sees the candies inside.

“Harry, all I ever wanted for Christmas, is you.” Draco said as he leans forward and kissed the tip of his nose.

“I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy.” Harry grins up as he took a bite of his chocolate.

“And I love you too, Harry James Potter.” Draco replies with his own stupid grin.

It was the day when Buckbeak was being prosecuted. Draco had run off after getting punched by Hermione, Harry wanted to comfort him, but all he could was watched his boyfriend run off, he promised himself to visit his boyfriend that night. As they got stuck in the shrieking shack, Harry stood there as watched everything unfold, then the door was kicked opened, as Draco stood there with his wand ready in his hand.

“Well, well, Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?” Severus Snape said as stood behind of Draco, aiming his wand towards Remus.

“Professor, don’t” Draco said as he pushed Snape’s arm away.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Draco hissed.

“Draco, stay out of this.” Harry said, as he looks at him.

“I’m not going to let you face your parent’s murderer all alone.” Draco said.

“Draco, please.” Harry begged as he looks at him, then turning to Sirius Black.

“Harry, let him stay. Let him learn the truth.” Remus said.

“Yes Harry, your boyfriend deserves to know.” Sirius said.

“Your boyfriend?” Ron asked as he turns to Harry.

Just then Severus was hexed by Hermione, and everything was chaotic. All Draco remembered was climbing out of the hole and he stood with Harry and Sirius by the side.

“Draco, thank you for taking care of Harry for the past few months.” Sirius said as he pats Draco’s shoulders.

“Harry, he’s a keeper honestly. All I can say, he’s much better than his dad. Yes, my cousin made the wrong choice of husband but Draco made the perfect choice for a partner.” Sirius said, as he turns to Harry.

“Come on now, we just started dating, it’s not as if we’re gonna get married soon.” Harry chuckles.

“Well I’m like Draco, I was in love with Remus as a very young age. I made the greatest mistake of my life, and I was locked away for years. Years that I can never get back, years’ worth of full moons that I could be by Remus side. Years of holidays with my man. I don’t want you to do the same thing, Harry. Love while we’re young and continue to love till we are grey and old. All I’m saying, if you have someone that is willing to stay by your side and fight with you, keep them close to you.” Sirius said.

“Also, Draco, do feel free to come live with us at the Black Residences alright.” Sirius said as he turns to Draco.

It was the next morning when Harry walks up to Remus office, he stomps in, watching one of his late father’s best friend packing his luggage. He just stood there.

“I saw you coming.” Remus said as he points to the map.

“But funny how you’re all alone, where’s your boyfriend?” Remus chuckles.

“Draco is resting in his room. Remus, do you really have to go?” Harry tried not to choke.

“Harry, I have to go. How can parents let their kids learn from a werewolf?” Remus replies as he flicks his wand around.

“But I just met you.” Harry sighs.

“You will see me again. I’ll be with Sirius at his home. You and Draco can come and visit us. The house is always open for you both.” Remus said as he walks over to Harry, squeezing his shoulders.

“Promise me, promise me that we will meet again.” Harry said as he looks at Remus.

“I promise you. Now run along, it seems like your boyfriend is searching for you.” Remus chuckles as he points to the map, showing Draco walking to the Astronomy tower.

It was a week later when Harry received his new broom with one of Buckbeak feather in it, he raised it up, catching Draco’s attention, he smiles at Harry. They knew where they’re going to spend their summer vacation, Grimmauld place.


End file.
